


One of those nights

by char1ynch



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Crush, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Repressed, Every character but Otis is briefly mentioned, F/M, Feelings Realization, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I think this is canon compliant at least lol, Loneliness, Longing, Maeve is coming to terms with her feelings for Otis, Maeve is emotional in this, Memories, Pining, Repressed Memories, Requited Unrequited Love, Sadness, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/char1ynch/pseuds/char1ynch
Summary: When the loneliness threatens to overtake her, she looks to the memories she has of him for comfort.





	One of those nights

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda messy sorry but in light of sex education being renewed for a second season, i wrote this so enjoy!

It had been some weeks since Maeve cut off contact with Otis, and they had been some lonely weeks yet. She was so used to having his presence surrounding her that it felt almost wrong to be alone, like she was destined to be if she didn’t have him in her life. She had felt anger and betrayal and hurt and basically every emotion that was a synonym to the word pain, until all she felt was nothing. She had grown accustomed to people leaving her, her mother, her father, her brother, Jackson, but she never in a million years thought Otis would be the one to leave next. Granted, she had cut him off, but the fact that he didn’t even try to save whatever it was they had hurt her in more ways than she would ever vocalize.

 

She was laying in bed now, and the quiet was enveloping her was louder than it had ever been before, and she did the only thing she thought was logical;

 

_She reached for his jumper_.

 

The nutella stain he had informed her was there the night that he had gave it to her to make sure she was warm against the chilliness in the air had grown to be non existent now, but the memory was still as prevalent as ever, causing her throat to tighten and tears to prick at the back of her eyes. In her moment of anger, she had tossed the item of clothing on one of her neighbors clothesline, but in the dead of that very same night, she crept from the safety and warmth of her caravan and retrieved it from the place she had thrown it, making sure to dust off anything that could have gotten on it during the time she had briefly parted with it. Then, she laid in her bed and wrapped it tight in her arms, breathing in his familiar scent and willing herself not to fall apart. She knew tonights routine would consist of the same thing, and she mentally prepared herself as her fingers brushed against the material and she brought it to her chest without hesitation, burying her nose into the scratchy fabric before closing her eyes. The memories she had of him began to swirl violently inside of her mind, making the place even more chaotic than it normally was, but all she felt wash over her was sadness.

 

She missed Otis, she longed for his comforting nature and his awkward rambling. She craved his arms around her and his lips on her own, and she found herself becoming even more restless of the thoughts that were plaguing her now. She cared about him, and she thought that he had cared too, but no one ever really cared about her, and she would just have to grow used to it no matter how much it hurt to have to come to terms with. She felt the tears falling silently down her face as she brought the jumper as close to her chest as possible, and she sobbed into the shirt to avoid disturbing her neighbors. By the time she had finished, tear stains were visible against the dark material and the smell of Otis had slightly faded once more, but she still found herself falling asleep with it close to her, imagining that it was his arms around her and his warmth unfreezing her cold skin rather than the uninviting spot that lie empty next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked this because it honestly hurt to write tbh. I really want some angst scenes of them in season 2 and then it ends with them finally kissing or just acknowledging the feelings that they have for one another vocally. Also, I apologize for the shortness of this, but I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless. Please leave your kudos and comments because I love hearing feedback from you all, and i hope everyone is well x.


End file.
